Hollywood Heights: I Think Im Gonna Marry Her Anyway
by Destiny82911
Summary: This story is about Loren being Eddies assistant who he hooks up with. Eddie Loves Loren but only Ian knows. Loren loves Eddie but only Mel knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will have a lot of twist and turns. Loren is Eddies assistant who he hooks up with sometimes but never put a title on it. Mel and Ian are dating. Katy and Max are still married. Nora has passed due to a car accident with Dr. Don and he only survived. Loren is 21 and lives a enormous penthouse and Eddie is 23 and also live in a huge penthouse.**_

* * *

><p><em>Eddie and Loren were at Eddie's house in the music room. Eddie's album has been delayed for 2 months now.<em>

**Eddie**: "Loren I need you to fax that paper to Jake for me."

**Loren**: "What paper?"

**Eddie**: "The paper I gave you Loren."

**Loren**: "Eddie you give me a lot of papers."

**Eddie**: "Oh my gosh Loren you are so clueless. The paper that says I have to do advertising for my album."

**Loren**: "Oh that one."

**Eddie**: *_Getting annoyed_* "Yes that one."

**Loren**: "No need to get upset Eddie."

**Eddie**: "Well when you learn o do your job then I wont get upset."

**Loren**: *_Standing up_* "Well would you like it if I just quit and left you to do all of this by yourself?"

_Eddie stood up and walked over to Loren and put his hands in her waist and pulled her close._

**Eddie**: *_Flirtatious_* "You know I would be devastated if you quit."

**Loren**: "Eddie why do you treat me like I'm just your play toy. When I applied to be your assistant that's what I applied for.. Not to be your booty call."

**Eddie**: "I'm sorry you feel that way babe."

_Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren. Loren knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help herself. Eddie picked Loren up and took her upstairs to the bedroom. Lately Eddie has been stressed with his album and Loren was the perfect distraction. Eddie proceeded and removed Loren shoes while kissing her neck. Loren moaned loudly, she was sure the neighbors could hear her but at that moment she didn't care. Loren reached for Eddie's shirt and took it off along with his pants. Eddie took Loren's shirt and pants off leaving her in her bra and panties and started to kiss all over her body. after 30 minutes Eddie and Loren was asleep in Eddie's bed with Eddie's arm wrapped around Loren from behind. Loren woke up and saw that the clock said 8 o'clock p.m._

**Loren**: *_Sleepy_* "Eddie I got to go."

**Eddie**: *_Mumbling_* "No stay here. Go back to sleep."

**Loren**: "That wouldn't be very professional would it."

**Eddie**: *_Smirking_* "Nothing you did an hour ago was professional."

_Loren blushed and got out of Eddie's embrace. She put her clothes back on, said goodbye to Eddie, grabbed all of her belongings and went home._

* * *

><p><em>Mel and Ian have been living together for a year but been together for almost 2 years. Mel and Ian were at home until the decided to each got to their best friends house. When Mel got to Lorens house Loren was just getting home.<em>

**Mel**: *_Walking out of the elevator_* "Hey Lo what are you doing getting home so late."

**Loren**: *_Unlocking the door_* "I was uhh.. working late."

**Mel**: "Ahhh you mean you on top Eddie on bottom kind of late."

_Loren rolled her eyes as she walked into her house as Mel followed her._

**Loren**: "Mel can we please not have this conversation?"

**Mel**: "Lo can I share a story with you?"

_Loren nodded as her and Mel sat down on the couch._

**Mel**: "When Ina and I first started seeing each other he treated me like a booty call to.. Only called me when he wanted to have sex but after 3 months that's when he started calling just to hear my voice and to talk."

**Loren**: "Whats your point Mel?"

**Mel**: "My point is Lo is that you've been hooking up with Eddie for a year now.. and He still hasn't made a commitment and I don't wanna see you hurt."

**Loren**: *_Looking down_* "What makes you think im gonna get hurt?"

**Mel**: "The fact that last month you got mad when he paparazzi took a picture of him and some skank from the club and you cried for a week."

**Loren**: "That's because-

**Mel**: *_Interrupting Loren_* "No Loren you need to talk to Jake."

**Loren**: "For what?"

**Mel**: "To get your music career back on the road so you can stay away from Eddie.. I love Eddie to death but you deserve so much better Lo."

**Loren**: *_Whispering_* "I cant Mel..I just cant."

* * *

><p><em>When Ian got to Eddies house he knocked one time and Eddie opened the door smiling but it soon faded when he saw Ian. Ian brushed passed him and plopped down on the couch.<em>

**Ian**: "Sorry to Disappoint you mate but im not one of your little girlfriends."

**Eddie**: *_Chuckling_* "Yeah I cant see that."

**Ian**: "Who are you expecting."

**Eddie**: "Leah."

**Ian**: *_Jumping up_* "Leah as in your assistants half sister."

**Eddie**: "Calm down ma, shes married."

**Ian**: "Doesn't she live in Ojai?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah but she text me saying she has to talk to me."

**Ian**: "What can she possibly talk to you about?"

**Eddie**: "Your guess is just as good as mine."

_When Eddie got done talking Leah knocked on the door. Eddie and Ian greeted her and let in and they sat on Eddies couch._

**Ian**: "You know Love I can leave if you want."

**Leah**: "No no you can stay.. Maybe you can help me too."

_Ian nodded and sat back._

**Eddie**: "Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?"

**Leah**: "Ok well as you know Loren and I have the same Father. Well he just died a week ago and he left his will... Loren got 1.3 million dollars and I got 1.5 million."

**Eddie**: "Not seeing the problem."

**Leah**: "In the will our father said we get the money if both of us agree to take over his business."

**Ian**: "Ahhh I see love, you want us to help you convince Loren to help you with the business?"

**Leah**: "Yes but the tricky part is Loren and I aren't speaking and the business is in Ojai and Lorens life is here in LA."

**Eddie**: "Wow.. Ok I guess I can try."

_Leah got up and headed to towards the door._

**Leah**: "Thanks guys ill be in LA for a week Eddie you have my number.. Bye guys."

**Ian**: "Mate you look a little lost... Are you ok?"

**Eddie**: "Ian.. My girlfriend may be leaving me."

**Ian**: "You realize what you just said right?"

**Eddie**: "Yeah I do.. Ian I cant help Leah I love Loren way to much to let her go."

_Ian sat back shocked at the words that just left Eddies mouth._


	2. Chapter 2

_Katy and Max were sitting at the bar at MK talking._

**Katy**: "Max do you think Eddie will find the right one someday?"

**Max**: "When the times comes the right girl will come and knock Eddie right off his feet."

**Katy**: "Max... I have to tell you something."

**Max**: "Anything."

**Katy**: "Leah's in town."

**Max**: "Oh my gosh! really Trent McCall's daughter? Loren's sister?"

**Katy**: "Yup thats the one."

**Max**: "Wow its been a long time how she doing?"

**Katy**: "Shes doing fine.. Trent died though."

**Max**: "Woah, thats gotta be hard. I cant imagine what Lorens going through."

**Katy**: *_Shaking her head_* "Nope she and Loren arent speaking. Loren doesnt know yet."

**Max**: "Wow thats really tough."

* * *

><p><em>Eddie and Ian were still sitting at Eddie's house.. Ian was still shocked by Eddies sudden outburst<em>

**Ian**: "Mate you are just now realizing this.. After months of banging this girl you are just now realizng this?"

**Eddie**: "No Ian i knew this since day 1 but i was scared to tell her because i didnt think she felt the same way. A long time ago i asked Loren out on a date and she agreed but then she changed her mind."

**Ian**: "Ed you know what happened, Mel said she got sick."

**Eddie**: "Point is Ian I love her but i dont think she feels the same way."

* * *

><p><em>Leah had just gotten back to her hotel where she sees Jeremy waiting for her.<em>

**Jeremy**: *Kissing Leah* "Hey babe did you talk to Eddie?"

**Leah**: "Yes i did but i dont think shes gonna come through for us."

**Jeremy**: "Look babe you just gotta try your best and get her on board.. We tell her that she moves to Ojai and takes half the business and her money then we tell her we can handle the business and we take her money simple."

**Leah**: "Jeremy i feel bad for doing this to my own sister."

_Jeremy grabber a piece of Leahs hair and started playing with it._

**Jeremy**: "You remember what i told you right? If you back out i will take you down."

**Leah**: "Why are you doing this? What happened to the man i married?"

**Jeremy**: "Hes wants revenge and Loren is the best way to get it. Shes successful, beautiful, and talented. And shes gonna pay for her sisters actions."

**Leah**: *_Whispering_* "I hate you."

**Jeremy**: "Aww i love you too baby.

* * *

><p><em>Mel and Loren had just got done talking. They were both sitting on the couch. Loren made and excuse to go to the bathroom.<em>

**Loren**: "Mel, I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok?"

**Mel**: "Ok hurry up because im gonna be going soon."

_Loren got up and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom Loren reached in the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test._

_**Lorens thoughts: *Gosh i really hope im not pregnant. Why Loren why do you always have to pick the douche bag guys.***_

_Loren took the pregnancy test and waited to hear the beep. While she was waiting Mel came and knocked on the door._

**Mel**: "Lo whats taking you so long?"

**Loren**: "Ill be right out in a sec."

_The test beeped._

**Mel**: "What was that?"

_Loren ignored Mel and looked at the test. She sighed deeply and opened the bathroom door._

**Mel**: *_Gasping_* "Lo, that isnt what I think it is... Is it?"

**Loren**: "Yup, it is.. Its a positive pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Ian and Eddie were still sitting there. Eddie was contemplating on telling Loren about her fathers death.<em>

_**Eddies thoughts: *Of course I'm gonna tell her that her father is dead.. But I don't wanna tell her about the business..***_

**Ian**: "You love Loren?"

**Eddie**: "Of course i do, if i didnt i wouldnt of gotten this."

_Eddie walked over to his safe and took a small black box out and tossed it to Ian. Ian opened the box and looked at Eddie surprised._

**Ian**: "Mate you have wonderful taste. When did you get this?"

**Eddie**: "I've had it for months but i.. I dont even know. I was scared i guess."

**Ian**: "Of what? Loren loves you Eddie."

**Eddie**: "How do you know?"

**Ian**: "Do you see the ways eh looks at you? Do you honestly think she would continue to hook up with someone she has no interest in?"

**Eddie**: "I guess i got a lot to think about then."

**Ian**: "Just be careful. Shes broken right now Ed, and when she finds out about her father shes gonna be even more broken, and shes your assistant so the spotlight on her right now is a bit over-whelming. Take care of her."

**Eddie**: "Thanks Ian."

**Ian**: "No problem mate, Now i gotta get going I'm meeting Mel in an hour."

_Eddie smiled and walked Ian to the door._

**Eddie**: "Thanks, Ian for everything."

_They did a bro hand shake and Ian left. Eddie sat on the couch looking at the little box on the table._

* * *

><p><em>Mel looked at Loren as tears started to form in her eyes. Mel hugged her tightly.<em>

**Mel**: "Lo, its gonna be ok."

**Loren**: *_Sobbing_* "No, its not Mel the father of this baby doesn't even want a commitment so I'm sure he doesn't want a baby."

**Mel**: "You know what, Loren stop crying you are gonna go over there and give him this pregnancy test."

**Loren**: *_Sniffling_* "Mel..."

**Mel**: "No dont Mel me, get your shoes were gonna walk out together."

_Loren got her shoes and put the pregnancy test back in the box and put it in her purse and walked out with Mel. Her and Mel said their goodbye and went to Eddie's penthouse. When she got there she didnt knock, she used the spare key above the door and walked in to see Eddie on the couch with his face in his hands. When he looked up he saw that Loren has been crying and immediately went over to her._

**Eddie**: "Lo, whats wrong?"

_Loren reached in her purse and pulled out the box and handed it to him._

**Loren**: "Congratulations... I'm pregnant..."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

So I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. It should be up in a couple days. Thank you guys so so so so much for the positive feedback on this story. I'm going to continue this story and one of my other stories or start another one and continue that one along with this one.. Idk yet.. If you guys have any suggestions on what i should do you can write it in the reviews. Thank you guys again sooooo much. Until next time... -Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

_Eddie stood there frozen._

**Eddie**: "Y-you're pregnant?...But how?"

**Loren**: "Eddie I think you know how it goes already."

**Eddie**: "No i mean. I was so careful...Are you sure it's mine?"

**Loren**: "Really Eddie. Are you sure its yours? You know what..."

_Loren threw her hands in the air and started to walk towards the door. When she started to open the door Eddie grabbed her wrist softly_.

**Eddie**: "No Lo, Im sorry."

**Loren**: "Eddie its fine, i dont need your help ill be fine."

**Eddie**: "No its not fine.. We made this creation together..."

**Loren**: *_Studying Eddie_* "Is something bothering you?"

**Eddie**: "I uh.. Have to tell you something."

**Loren**: "What can possibly be more important?"

* * *

><p><em>Leah was sitting on the couch crying holding the phone contemplating on calling Loren and asking for help since she was the only one she has left. Leah was in her thoughts until Jeremy came into the room.<em>

**Jeremy**: *_Snatching the phone_* "Hey who the hell do you think your calling?"

**Leah**: "HEY! Jeremy give it back."

**Jeremy**: *_Smirking_* "Only on one condition.."

_Jeremy threw the phone down and walked over to Leah so that she was trapped in between him and the wall. Jeremy started kissing her neck. Leah struggled to get out of his hold but was unsuccessful. Jeremy grabbed her hands and put them both above her head. Jeremy let hands go and started to take her dress off. Leah still struggled. Jeremy picked her up and threw he on the couch and got on top of got Leah out of her clothes and took off his clothes and forced himself into her._

_An hour later Jeremy had went out with his friends. Leah was upstairs packing as fast as she could while crying. Leah got 3 suitcases full of clothes and all of her feminine products. When she walked downstairs she grabbed her keys and left to Lorens house._

* * *

><p><em>Katy had just gotten to Lorens apartment but instead she saw Leah sitting outside if the door crying. Katy rushed over to her to comfort her.<em>

**Katy**: "Leah sweetie whats wrong?"

**Leah**: *_Sniffling_* "Oh hey Katy."

_Katy helped Leah up to her feet._

**Katy**: "Sweetie why are you sitting outside of Lorens apartment crying?"

**Leah**: "I was waiting for her to come home.. I.. I wanted to talk to her."

**Katy**: "Oh sweetie."

_Katy hugged Leah tightly._

**Katy**: "Do you want me to call her for you."

**Leah**: "No Katy its fine ill just wait here for her."

**Katy**: "Nonsense how about me and you go back to MK..."

_Katy stopped when she finally noticed Leah had suitcases full of clothes_.

**Katy**: "Are you running from him?"

_Leah nodded. She chuckled lightly and sniffled._

**Leah**: "Yup im running again for the 2nd time actually."

**Katy**: "What happened?"

**Leah**: "Katy there are some things that i havent told the truth about.. And i think its time i tell someone.."

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie<strong>: "Can you just sit on the couch?"

_Loren went and sat on the couch and Eddie followed her._

**Loren**: "Eddie..."

**Eddie**: "Loren you're dad died..."

**Loren**: "M-m-my dad d-died?"

_Eddie nodded. Loren collapsed in Eddies arms and sobbed. When Loren calmed down she looked up at Eddie and kissed him passionately. Eddie was taken back at first but then deepened the kiss. As much as Eddie wanted to continue he couldnt. He pulled back from the kiss and asked her if she was ok._

**Loren**: "Of course im not fine my dad just died and im pregnant and the father is such an ass."\

**Eddie**: "Lo, im here for you im not going anywhere."

**Loren**: "You dont know that Eddie... You could say that now and when the baby gets here you may change your mind."

**Eddie**: "But i wont Lo.. This baby is my responsibility just as much as yours."

_Tears started to run down Lorens face._

**Loren**: "How did you find out about my dad?"

**Eddie**: "Leah, shes here and theres something that you two really should discuss."

**Loren**: "No i cant even look at her."

**Eddie**: "Ok then why dont we go to MK then go to rumor."

_Loren nodded. Eddie helped Loren up and the both got in the car. When they arrived at MK Eddie helped Loren out and they walked inside. When they walked in Loren saw Katy talking to a girl with Blonde hair.. When the girl turned around Loren froze, Leah... She finally came face to face with Leah.. The first they seen eachother in a year._


	5. Chapter 5

_Leah's P.O.V_

_When I saw Loren standing there my heart started beating like 100 mph. She looked beautiful. I've seen her in the gossip sites with Eddie numerous times but seeing her in person for the first time in an year I mean... Wow.. When Loren looked at me I could tell she was just as shocked to see me and I was to see her. Loren just kept looking at me kinda like she's zoned out. I decided to stand up and say something._

**Leah**: "Hey Sis.."

_Loren's P.O.V_

_When I walked in I was totally blindsided. I didn't expect to see Leah, especially since I already told Eddie I didn't want to see her. Looking at Leah made me have a flashback to why we stopped talking a year ago.._

_Flashback_

_Loren's P.O.V _

_**How could Leah do this to me. She told our father that I've been sleeping around with LA. I swear I never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to kill her. My father was damn there disgusted to look at me.**_

_**Trent: "Loren... Is it true?"**_

_**Loren: "Really dad? You really gonna believe her? Shes just saying that because she didn't have enough talent to move to LA and make it big like I did."**_

_**Leah: "Dad she's lying. I mean come on how else would she get into the business. She's sleeping with Eddie Duran and God knows who else."**_

_**Trent: "Loren... I'm so disappointed."**_

_**Loren: "Oh please dad, don't do that. Don't sit here and judge me. When you were on a business call in LA thats when you met my mother and got her pregnant and left and slept with her sister. So don't say your disappointed. I should be the one upset not you. Eddie Duran is the only person I've been with in LA and Cameron was the only one here in Ojai. And Leah you should be the last one talking. Getting pregnant by Cameron while I was dating him and while you are married to Jeremy then not even telling him and getting an abortion.. Thats seriously sad. You two have a nice life."**_

_**When I walked out of the door I realized I left my keys on the table. Luckily I had my phone to call my mom to pick me up so i didn't have to go back in there. When I pulled out my phone I heard the door open back up and saw Leah.**_

_**Leah: "Hey dear sister I see you forgot your keys I'll just keeps these as my early birthday gift or maybe not, I wouldn't want a car that you got by being a prostitute."**_

_**I ignored her and kept walking and called my mom.**_

_End of flashback_

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by Leah standing up and saying something_

**Leah**: "Hey sis.."

**Loren**: "Leah?"

**Leah**: ***Chuckling*** "Yeah its me. Your sister."

**Eddie**: "Perhaps me and my mother can go upstairs to give to two some privacy."

_I just kept staring at Leah while she looked at the ground. I nodded and Eddie and him and Katy walked away._

**Leah**: "Look Loren I know last time we saw each other there were some things said. I'm sorry."

_Loren walked over to the bar and sat down in one of the stools. She signaled for Grace to bring her a drink that she always gets._

**Loren**: "Don't you think its a little too late to be apologizing? I mean dads dead already."

**Leah**: "You know already."

**Loren**: "Yeah Eddie told me."

**Leah**: "Before we get into all of that why don't we catch up. Me and Jeremy are still married-

**Loren**: *_Interrupting_* "Well it doesn't take a scientist to figure that out you two names are everywhere I turn.. I never get a break from your names."

**Leah**: "Loren why don't you start then.. Tell me whats been going on with you."

**Loren**: "You really wanna know whats going on?"

_Leah nodded and I continued.. At this point my emotions and hormones are running wild._

**Loren**: "Well lets see.. My father just died and he was my last parent. My sister is here who accused me of being a prostitute is sitting in front of me right now. My love life is screwed up. OH! And I'm pregnant... Happy?"

**Leah**: "Wow that's rough, but you're not alone."

**Loren**: ***Scoffed*** "Yeah like you'd know."

_Leah's P.O.V _

_How can Loren say that I don't know what hurt feels like. I've been through a lot that she doesn't know about. Thats when my anger started to build up and I snapped._

**Leah**: "How dare you say that. You don't know what I have been through this last year. Much more than you. I've read the tabloids and your doing great for a living where as you're not being beaten by your husband and forced to do things you dont want to do. You aren't being forced into a marriage or to frame your sister."

_By the time I had got done talking there were tears streaming down my face. I heard clapping and I looked up and saw it was Loren. Why the hell is she clapping?! Then she started talking well not talking more like screaming._

**Loren**: "And there it goes. Everything must be about precious Leah. My father is dead. The last thing we talked about was you.. YOU LEAH! When our conversation was finished he didn't he tell me he loved me. When my mom died our last phone call was when she was in the car with Don and she said Loren I feel bad for Leah you haven't spoken to her in a long time. IT ALL COMES BACK DOWN TO PRECIOUS LEAH! AND YOU BEING BEATEN TRY CALLING THE POLICE AND YOUR PROBLEM IS SOLVED. I CANT CALL THE POLICE AND GET MY PARENTS BACK OR HAVE MY LIFE BACK THE WAY IT WAS." ***Calming down*** "You don't know pain Leah..."

_I stood there shocked that she actually snapped on me like that. From the corner of my eye I saw Katy and Eddie come back downstairs. I looked at Loren she was sitting there with her head in her hands sobbing. But then Eddie ran over to her._

**Eddie**: "Lo are you ok?"

**Loren**: "Yeah I just want to go home."

_Thats when I stood up and grabbed my purse. Before I left I turned to Loren who was standing up and grabbing her purse also._

**Leah**: "At least you have someone who loves and cares about you..."

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>BOOM! Another (short) chapter done! I wanted to write with a different outline. Can you guys tell me if you like it this way or if i should go back to the other way in the beginning. OH and chapters will be getting longer so just wait on it! Until next time :*<em>**


End file.
